Bleach my Doubts Away
by Jyxxie
Summary: An accident with bleach leaves Shuichi blind. He's a bit lost, in the city and his heart. Rating for implied fun.
1. Chapter 1

I have the most random ideas. Enjoy this one in action.

* * *

Shuichi didn't like to clean. He never did. But he did it at the Yuki 'mansion' rather often. He tried to keep the home clean for Yuki, though he never received gratitude for it. One day, maybe? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he poured some more bleach on the bathroom floor, scrubbing at the tile and grout with a scrub brush, doing his damnedest to get the grout completely white. Would be much easier if Yuki didn't smoke in here all the time and get ashes rubbed into it.

{I can't think that way of my Yuki,} Shuichi thinks to himself as he scrubs, then wipes the foam off to see.. {Still dirty.} He pouts to himself, and stands up to rinse his fingers off, then rubs his eyes. They're awfully tired right now; he thinks it may be the bleach. He has the window open; it is such a small window. He rubs at his sore knees and gets back down, lifting the bottle to pour some more bleach on the area. A slip of the hand, the bottle drops and splashes the bleach up--and into Shuichi's eyes, full-blast.

"YAAAAAAH!" He falls back, and puts an arm over his burning eyes, tears trying to fight the effects of the bleach. He tries to stand up to do the smart thing and rinse his eyes out; but the bleach causes him to slip and fall back down, smacking the back of his head on the hard tile.

He's out in an instant.

* * *

And we're off! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, chapters are short. But at least you don't have to wait for chapters!

* * *

Awakening is not a pleasant thing. Burning, tired eyes, throbbing in the back of the head, exposed skin feeling irritated. Shuichi groans and sits up, holding the back of his head, and rubs it gently. "What happened," he whines, and opens his eyes to look around at the scene. He pauses and blinks them shut, then reopens them; then lets a curse slip from his mouth.

Standing up, he feels around, and grabs the sink. He looks into the mirror, but sees nothing. Only darkness. He fumbles over to the shower and turns the water on, stepping in and opening his eyes under the water. He has the temperature set to lukewarm, and he feels the temperate water touching his body; comforting for the most part. The strange burning feeling on his body, when he had awoken, was burning again in the shower. Without his sight, he couldn't see what was going on. His eyes were feeling better, though.

"Maybe I need a nap," Shuichi mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He did feel awfully tired from all of that scrubbing. He dries himself off with a clean, dry towel and heads to the bed, forgetting completely about the open bleach left on the bathroom floor. It's sure cleaning the grout good, just by being allowed to sit.

Barely making it to the bed, Shuichi drifts off to sleep, managing to snuggle himself under the covers. {Come home soon Yuki..} He thinks to himself.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Awakened by a cell phone ring, Shuichi fumbles for it and flips it open. "Yaaa?"

"Shuichi, are you sleeping?" Hiro's voice is heard on the other end of the line.

"Yaaa..? Uh-huh.. why aren't you?"

"Because it's 11 o'clock. In the morning. Fujisaki is getting ready to leave, so would you please come to work."

Shuichi is awake enough to hear the annoyance in Hiro's voice; it sounded like he was supressing his raised voice. "Whaa.. that late already?! I'll be there soon Hiro!" He jumps out of bed and loses balance, vision still dark. He phone flies and hits the wall with a little crack sound; then hits him in the head with a painful bump. "Aaaah!" He manages to catch it and holds back tears from the no-doubt-forming bump on his head.

After some trouble getting pants and shirt on, neither of which match--but that's fine, as it's Shuichi--he puts a hand to his eyes, wondering what had happened to his vision. Was he really that tired? He had washed his eyes out. Maybe he got too much soap in them? He starts crying again, being overemotional that he got too much soap in his eyes.

Calming down a little, Shuichi heads for the front door and downstairs, stepping out front. He's been kicked out and came back so many times, he knows this path by heart--so it shouldn't be any trouble for him, right?

...Right?

* * *

Shuichi always cries over the dumbest things. <3 


	4. Chapter 4

At first this trek seemed easy. Then he realized, as he was walking, the sounds of the city were dying down instead of growing louder. He stopped and paused, wondering where he was. "Ah.. excuse me? Is there anyone there?" He turns around, but nobody is around to help him. "Ano.."

He reached out, and soon he felt a bush; then a tree. He followed this for a few minutes, and found flowers. He suddenly realized where he had walked to; the park. "Ah, kuso."

He could hear his cell ringing again; but the ringing sounded muted. He opened the phone up, and Hiro's voice was rather static-y. The conversation, though confusing, consisted of Hiro and Fujisaki both yelling, and Shuichi yelling back, whining, and crying.

"Hiiiirooooo come pick me up I can't get there all on my own!"

"An...hy ca..." The call is getting worse; and within seconds the phone drops dead; Shuichi remembers the crack that the phone had made when he 'dropped' it earlier, and curses silently as he puts it in his pocket.

With a glum look on his face, he finds the tree again, breaks off a branch, and starts using it as a cane, to check for crap in front of him.

* * *

"Still not here. Did he decide to take the day off? He could have told us this morning, last night.. yesterday." Fujisaki glares down at his keyboard, bored past annoyance.

"His phone sounded like it died. He sounded kind of panicky." Hiro looks over at his jacket, wondering if he should go look for Shuichi.

"He probably forgot to charge it. Oh, go ahead. I'll go down to the coffee shop; call me if anything turns up."

"I will," Hiro replies, grabbing his coat and heading out. Once outside the building, Hiro heads for Yuki's. "You'd better be hurt or I'll found a few lumps into your skull," Hiro mumbles.

* * *

Because Hiro always comes to his rescue. 


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro grumbles and makes his way blindly through the streets, hands in his pockets. His stick had broken not long after exiting the park; guess it wasn't such a healthy tree. Every so often he would stop and ask someone where he was; he would use this information to get closer to work.

{Time is passing slowly today,} Shuichi thinks to himself. {If Yuki weren't on his book tour he could have helped me get to work,} he pouts, looking down. {He's always writing. He never makes time for me, only when he wants fun in bed. He never gives me a hug unless I'm really hurting, or unless I--}

He's snapped from his thoughts as people yell and a hand grabs the back of his shirt, roughly pulling him back. He can feel wind blast past his face, and a loud horn right in his ear. He realizes what had happened; he had almost been run over. Whoever had pulled him back is yelling at him, but Shuichi can't make sense of the sounds; his heart is thumbing hard in his chest. Moments later he realizes he's shaking.

"Hiro, get here soon," Shuichi whines, and just stands still where he is.

* * *

After much riding around searching, Hiro finally spots Shuichi standing on the sidewalk. It's the middle of lunchtime, so he was lucky to spot the boy; but the pink hair and bright red top gave him away. He turns when he can, and parks, then gets through to get to him.

"Na, Shuichi!" He tries to wave Shuichi over, but it doesn't seem like Shuichi had heard him. "Damn crowd," Hiro mutters, walking towards Shuichi.

Shuichi could have sworn he heard something familiar. He rubs his left ear; the car horn had made hearing on that side just a bit fuzzy and muted. He cound hear something else though; from his other ear. Sounded like someone had stolen something?

"Stop, thief!" Shuichi felt the impact nearly at the same time he had heard the yell. Whoever was running had plowed into him, knocking him back. Back into the line of traffic. A loud blaring horn; there goes his other ear. The last thing he could remember was feeling a sharp pain in his side, then a peaceful feeling wash over him. The darkness that had his eyes stole his mind as well.

* * *

Ahhh the busy lines of traffic. Keep on readin'! 


	6. Chapter 6

"How long will he be down?"

"He was struck rather hard, right at the hip. His right side was hit, then knocked under the speeding car; the driver stopped as quickly as possible, but not before crushing his left arm and breaking his right hip. His brain waves seem to be fine; but it's much too early to tell."

"How long. Will he be out," YUki repeats himself, this time with more force in his voice.

The nurse blinks, and answers. "Well, he.. hasn't awoken since he arrived, but we estimate he should be awake in a few hours." She pauses. "I'm sorry, Yuki-san."

Yuki glares at her; he didn't need a fangirl here too. He turns and heads into Shuichi's room, sitting down next to him before taking a good luck at him. Wrappings around his head, waist and arm. Not to mention wrappings, just for cuts, on his cheek, shoulder, legs and hands.

He had come as quickly as he could. He was off on a book tour, but luckily only a few cities over. As soon as Hiro had called, he had gotten here. He stopped right in the middle of book signing, stood up and left, leaving many confused fans and a going-to-be-pissy-as-hell-later publisher.

"I can't leave you alone for two days. Two fucking days alone, and you're in the hospital. You are such an idiot," he mumbles, shaking his head. He looks up to see Shuichi's eyes open; they look lost and hurt, but they're just staring at the ceiling.

"You.. I'm sorry Yuki," He says quietly, closing his eyes. "I don't mean to be so much trouble.."

"Well you are," Yuki snaps, putting a hand to his head. He's so stressed out; both from a mix of annoyance that Shuichi's such a klutz, as well as stressed that Shuichi would be hurt too much. Yeah, he cared for the kid, more than he would let on.

"I had to stop a book signing for this. Why can't you be more careful? How the hell did this happen? Did you just run out in the street again? You can't keep being so damn careless," Yuki growls, and Shuichi keeps his eyes shut, body trembling with the tears.

"Yuki.. I didn't want to, I couldn't see where I was going," he says, sniffling.

"Get some rest brat. Clear that head of yours, stop crying before you get a headache."

Normally Shuichi would be happy to hear that Yuki cared about him enough that way; it misses him today as Yuki's derogatory words ring in his ears. He's so much trouble for Yuki. He doesn't want to give up, but he's getting tired of hurting and being let down. Maybe Yuki would hug him when he were feeling better. He could use a hug, even with this.. what is this pain? Ah.. what does it matter.. it's just.. a little..

He drifts off, exhaustion taking him, the tears drying on his face.

* * *

Aww :c Yuki's being uncharacteristically mean, I apologize for that.  



	7. Chapter 7

Morning arrives; Shuichi awakens when he feels the warmth of the sun on his skin. He stirs and lets out a comfortable sigh; but stops when he feels pain in his hip and arm. He isn't sure what's worse--the sharp pains in his hip or the burning pains in his arm.

"Aaah..haaaa... Owwiiee.." He whines and uses his good arm to cover his eyes, so if anybody's there they won't see the tears starting up already.

"Mr. Shindou, you sound in pain. Would you like something for the pain?"

"Ahh..h-hai.." He forces himself to stay still to not aggravate the pain. "What..what happened?"

"Memory fuzzy on the crash, hm?" She injects some pain medication into the catheter in his arm, and explains what she's heard to him. "I heard that you fell into the street and a car hit you on the right side. It got your hip and arm, so be careful of those; watch your head too, it's got a few bumps on it. They seem like they happened earlier than the crash, though," she thinks out loud.

He faintly remembers falling in the bathroom; the cell-phone memory is much clearer.

"Where.. where's Yuki?" Shuichi manages, closing his eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Yuki? He said he had to head home. He left last night, not long after you fell asleep."

Shuichi thanks the nurse and listens as she leaves. He holds the pain inside; he was hurting more than ever, in his mind and body; and Yuki had just gone home. He hadn't come back yet.. he had just left Shuichi, and gone home. Did Yuki think Shuichi was being a big baby? What was wrong with him?

After thinking for a while, Shuichi can feel something wet near his head on the pillow. Oh.. those are his own tears. He breaks out into almost-silent sobs, putting a hand over his face. Yuki doesn't care for him. He gets hurt and Yuki just yells at him for it before going home again, to type on his stupid laptop for his stupid book for his stupid publisher in his stupid little fake-love fiction world. He can write love but he can't give it. For once, Shuichi doesn't blame himself. And for that, it hurts even more.

* * *

Crappy place for a sort of cliffhanger. But it keeps in length with my other short chapters, sorry. xP  
Don't worry, there is a happy ending.


	8. Chapter 8

Later in the day, his friends come for a visit. Hiro, Suguru, K, Sakano, Ryuichi. He's awakened to find a soft and fluffy something shoved on his face; he erks, but then hears Ryuichi's goofy voice. "Kumagoro make Shuichi feel better!" Shuichi laughs a little and hugs the bunny with his good arm. Without opening his eyes, he speaks. "I hear laughing. Who's there?" He asks it with a cheerful, but tired, tone to his voice. Everybody sounds off, then asks how Shuichi is.

Shuichi can't help himself, and says it. "Blind as hell," he says, then laughs. "A little sore but I'm okay!" He expects to hear chuckles or laughs; but all he hears is silence. Then, Hiro.

"What did you say, Shuichi?"

Shuichi paused, then starts explaining. "Well.. I wanted the bathroom to be nice and clean for Yuki when he got home.. so I was cleaning it and scrubbing it and I got tired, so I washed my hands and rubbed my eyes.. then I tried to pour some more bleach on the floor but it got in my eyes, then I slipped and fell and I woke up and my eyes really hurt and I couldn't see but I tried washing them out and then I felt so sleepy I went to bed.." He pauses, taking a breath, then continues. "And then Hiro woke me up and told me to get to work but I still couldn't see but I always walk to work so I know the way but I went to the part on accident, and my walking stick broke and I almost went into the street but somebody pulled me back, so I stood there and waited for Hiro but somebody ran into me and knocked me into the street.." He takes a breath, and looks down. "My phone is broken.."

Everybody stares at him, and Hiro puts a hand to his head. "I'll go let the doctor now," he says, and heads out.

"Hiiirooo," Shuichi says, looking up towards Hiro.

Hiro stops, and sighs inwardly. "Yes, Shuichi?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"..What for?"

"You got that phone for me and I broke it."

Glad that Shuichi can't see right now, Hiro puts a hand to his face. "No, Shuichi. I'll be back soon."

Shuichi lays back, tired after explaining, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

It's not always doom and gloom. It never can be, with Shuichi. :D 


	9. Chapter 9

Hearing about Shuichi's problem, his doctor immediately checks Shu's eyes, then calls an eye specialist in. The news is less than good.

"The damage done is quite substantial and permanent," he says, but quickly adds; "However, there may be a way to do a corneal transplant. There is a waiting list however for this, but my records have shown it should be no longer than a month."

"A month? He's blind one day and he gets into all of this trouble. What will he do in a month?" Yuki steps up from the doorway, having been listening.

Shuichi hears this comment and shrinks down a little, heart sinking even further.

"Isn't there any way to speed it up?" Yuki steps closer, and Shuichi just lowers his head.

"The only other option is stem cell corneal transplant, but it takes longer than to find a donor." He pauses. "It's also more expensive."

"Which one has a higher success rate?" Yuki stares at the man with his golden eyes, the other visitors silent.

"Donated corneas have a longer history, but in most of the stem-cell-grown corneas, there has been no rejection, as well as reduced chance of infection or disease spreading."

"Shuichi, which one would you rather have?"

Shuichi looks up at Yuki's words, and much prefers the stem-cell one better. "Ano.. I don't want to take too long.."

"Time and money are no matter to me. As long as it's what you want."

"I-I uh--" he has to pause, since Yuki's subtly being caring. "..Stem cell," he says, then scratches at his arm.

"All right. Until then, I'll make sure he's well taken care of." Shuichi looks up at him at these words, and gets a cute smiling face.

"Reeeaaally Yukiii?" Shuichi's tail would be wagging furiously, had he one to wag.

Hiro can't help but laugh, and Ryukichi trots over to hug Shuichi. "And I'll come visit you and we can play and sing together!" Shuichi grins at this, and they hug each other as best friends should.

* * *

Hm. Yuki's caring is showing through~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Over the past few weeks, it's been quite adventurous. Shuichi had been discharged and gone home with Yuki, though not before the paperazzi had snagged photos of his partly-broken body, as well as one, who posed as a nurse, managing to get his record and publishing about every little detail.

Naturally, Shuichi didn't care.

He recuperates at home, Yuki making or ordering food, keeping the coffee table stocked with strawberry pocky, favorite Nittle Grasper DVD in the player; the occasional time that Yuki sits down with Shuichi and holds half a conversation. Shuichi's young body heals rather quickly, though his new corneas are still growing.

He was still a little mixed that Yuki would treat him so bad while he was in the hospital, and even now, though he was being well-cared for, that essence of love still felt missing. He ignored it the best he could, but every once in a while, Yuki spots that gleam of longing in Shuichi's eyes. Hard for him to hide it when he doesn't realize Yuki's in the room.

* * *

After only 4 weeks of recovery time, not enough to completely heal his hip or arm; Shuichi has ordered a concert. He's tired of lying around and not doing anything _really_ fun; he misses being up there on stage and having a great time.

After a an unusally long call with Tohma--as he's still not healed--behind Yuki's back, Shuichi has scheduled a concert to be held in a week. Honestly, a charity event, as Shuichi knows himself that he probably can't hold it for more than two or three songs.

Just as he's hanging up with a thank you, Yuki walks in the front door, and looks down at Shuichi.

"..What did you do?" He walks over to Shuichi and stands over him, voice monotone.

"Ah.. well.. I called Tohma.."

Yuki stands, awaiting the rest, but has to nudge him verbally. "And?"

"Well.. I wanted to perform.. so he got me a charity concert in a week!" Shuichi grins and looks up towards Yuki's voice, hoping the reply to this will be good.

Silence for a few minutes, a sigh, silence again; finally a more exasperated sigh. "Shuichi, you're not well enough yet to perform. Your hip isn't as far along as your arm, which I'm suprised either are healing at all, with how much you squirm around and try to get up on your own. You're so impatient." He sits down right next to Shuichi, and reaches an arm out to gently pull the younger man against him.

Shuichi's eyes widen; his heart skips a beat at this. This is definitely a new development; he relaxes completely, deciding this is even better than that Vicodin stuff. _Much_ better. "Yuki," he whispers softly, and closes his eyes.

For a while, Yuki says nothing, and idly runs his hand gently through Shuichi's pink hair. "You know, you'll regret this little concert. You'll need to re-dye your hair, your clothes won't fit thanks to the casts, and you have to be careful not to fall off the stage." He waits for a reply to this, but all he receives is a light shift in weight and soft, relaxed sigh. Shuichi has fallen asleep.

{Wonderful. Now how do I type my novel.}

* * *

Heeheehee. 


	11. Chapter 11

Longest chapter yet!

* * *

The week of waiting has passed, and now the excitement--well, Shuichi's and his fans--can begin. Hiro and Suguru both feel that Shuichi should still be resting, not using all his healing energy around on stage. K is interested in what may happen; he knows better than to underestimate Shuichi however.

Yuki.. is still feeling protective of Shuichi, and would much rather have him safe at home. After having Shuichi nearly lose his life--yes, to Yuki, that's what happened; if the car had hit him another way, it could have been fatal--he decided to let Shuichi set the rules a little wilder; set the stakes a little higher.

Sitting in the back, Shuichi leans back in the chair provided. He's letting his bandmates and makeup team both fix him up, as normally he would choose the look--but today he really can't. So he asks for something light, because he has a feeling he'll be tired and sweating faster than normal. He doesn't mention the last part though, ha.

Five minutes before the show begings, he hears footsteps walk into the room, though his makeup is done and his bandmates are preparing backstage. He looks up, at attention. "Who--"

"Relax," Yuki interrupts, and shuts the door--locking it--behind himself.

"Y-Yuki? But you never come before a show." His eyes brighten. "Yuukiiii! You came before a show!" He stands up, ignoring the pain in his hip, and gives Yuki the best one-and-a-half-armed hug he can.

"Use your crutch," Yuki scolds, sounding a little colder than he meant it. He corrects it by finishing his sentence, lifting Shuichi's chin to face up. "So it doesn't hurt as much."

"Ah but Yuki, I--" He's cut off in a kiss, and relaxes, allowing Yuki to gently lift him up, releasing pressure on his hip.

"--I love you Yuki," Shuichi says after they release from the kiss, and smiles cutely, lovingly.

Yuki allows himself to smile, and after a few moments, opens his mouth--but anything he would have said is silenced by a loud knock in the door by K. "Time to go on Shuichi!"

Yuki grabs the crutch and sets Shuichi down lightly, making sure he'll be able to get to the stage. "Hey, Shuichi."

Shuichi pauses, leaning his head back a little. "Ya Yuki?"

Yuki pauses, and just smiles, finding himself unable to say it right now. "I'll be listening."

This seems to give Shuichi an extra boost, and he grins as he heads out. As soon as he gets on stage, the audience yells and cheers for him, and he laughs, waving to them and and telling them how annoying it is to have broken bones. Of course, they laugh with him; but they're rather anxious for the music.

Once the music begins though, even K's suprised that Shuichi's putting so much energy into this.

* * *

The concert continues flawlessly for three songs, at which time Shuichi's hip is killing him from standing on it. No way he'll use a crutch on stage--it's just not something he would do.

"Sorry everybody, time to wrap it up! Don't worry, I'll be back!" He waves to everyone, and as he turns his back to the crowd, it's clear on his face just how much pain he's in. Hiro spots this, but he just waves as Suguru is doing, before then heading backstage.

Once backstage, they find Shuichi sitting in a chair, pulling out a pill from his jacket pocket. He swallows it with some room-temperature water, wiping his forehead. Hearing footsteps, he gives a little laugh. "Haven't been this tired in years."

Hiro sits in a chair next to Shuichi. "You haven't broken your bones in years, either." He pauses and looks at the pill bottle. "Oh, don't take too many of these. You can get addicted to them easily."

"What are those?" Suguru leans in to see, and nods in agreement. "I've read how nasty they are to come down from."

"Don't worry, I only take them when I need them," Shuichi says, and Hiro returns them to the jacket pocket.

"Very good performance, Shindou-kun," Tohma says, walking towards the small group. "Now you can return home to relax until you are completely well."

"Hai.. you don't have to worry about that," Shuichi says with a laugh, and puts a hand to his very sore hip. "Relax..yaa."

Yuki appears backstage and looks around, cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Tohma. You wouldn't be disturbing Shuichi's music-high, would you?"

"No no Yuki, he said I have to go home and relax." Shuichi closes his eyes. "Yuukiiii, take me home, I'm tired."

Hiro laughs. "Some things will never change."

* * *

Shuichi's so restless. 


	12. Chapter 12

Several weeks more of waiting; Shuichi is up and around again, much to Yuki's horror--Shuichi's running into things, knocking things over, and nearly burned himself the other day trying to cook something for Yuki. He's ordered Shuichi to either stay put or spend some time with his friends, though honestly, he'd be worried about Shuichi if he left for long, afraid Shu would get into more trouble and Yuki wouldn't be there to help.

Today, as Shuichi is up and wandering into the kitchen for some juice, Yuki receives a phone call, and just lets out a groan. Answering it though, his expression changes. "Ready? Really? Wonderful. When? Tomorrow, okay. Thank you."

"Shuichi!" Yuki leans back in his chair and calls out to his lover. "Shuichi!"

A crash is heard from the kitchen, and Shuichi pokes his head out. "Ya Yuki?" He grins nervously.

"I'm going tie you down if you don't stay put," Yuki growls, then puts a hand to his forehead. "Your doctor called. You go in tomorrow for your eye surgery."

Shuichi practically balloons with happiness. "That means I can see my Yuki again!" He laughs and bounds out, landing rather accurately in Yuki's lap, arms around his neck. He leans up for a kiss, and for a change, Yuki leans into it, putting his arms around Shuichi's lower back.

Blind or not, Shuichi's bones had healed rather well recently, and Yuki decides to put them to the test. He carries a lovesick Shuichi into the bedroom, but the movement is confusing him. "Naa? Yukiii? Where are we goi--" He's cut off yet again by a kiss, Yuki's foolproof method to shutting him up.

Within a minute, Shuichi feels himself lay back on the bed, and gets a pouty look. "Awww but Yuki, I didn't mean to make that mess, I'm sorr--"

"Be quiet." Yuki moves over him, and leans down to kiss his neck. "Be quiet and take your punishment."

Shuichi's face flushes and he laughs quietly, incredibly blissful right now.

"Oh, Yuki.."

* * *

Hahaha I had to.  
This still keeps the low rating right? XD 


	13. Chapter 13

"Well? Are you still blind?"

"The doctor said I have to keep this eye-cover on until I get back. I really want to see you Yukiiii!"

"There'll be plenty of time for that later. How do you feel?"

Shuichi grins cheerfully. "Wonderful Yukiii~!"

Yuki puts a hand to his head. "Stop saying my name like that, brat."

"Whaa?" Shuichi pounts a little. "Okay." He jumps a bit when a hand appears on his shoulder behind him.

"Time to take the mask off and find out how well it all turned out." The doctor carefully removes the mask, Shuichi being very careful to stay still.

Yuki watches, hands in his pockets. Of course, this is the first thing Shuichi sees as his vision clears. Arms outstretched, eyes big and sparkly with pure ecstacy, he leaps for Yuki. "Yu-kiiiiii!"

Down they both go, but Yuki has gotten wiser, and makes sure his head doesn't do the smack-back. "Get off me brat." Contrary to what he just said, he pulls Shuichi in for a kiss. The dictor just stands there, looking out the window to give them some privacy.

{Apparently it worked.}

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

I was gonna leave it at the last chapter, but I felt it needed that little something more.

Things have pretty much gone back to normal. Shuichi is back to work, though it'll take him a while to build up his stamina again.

At home, he switches to all-natural cleaners, swearing that bleach is 'the most evil thing sold in the stores'. He throws out what he has, and wonders if he should advertise for the all-natural cleaners in the future, to help people avoid accidents like his own. He knows one thing, he's going to support stem cell research!

Today, Shuichi finds himself cooking some macaroni and cheese on the stove. He figures he should learn to cook properly, and this is an easy way to start.. right? Until he drops the butter on the floor, goes to clean it up, and the pan boils over during this. This cause a loud hissing, and Shuichi wines. "No no no no no!"

Yuki looks up from the study and pauses, sighing inwardly. He saves his work, gets up and walks into the kitchen, to see macaroni on the counter, in the sink and in the pan. Shuichi is trying to clean up and keep the macaroni cooking all the way at the same time, although there's only half the needed amount of butter now and he just spilled the cheese packet on the counter.

Shuichi looks up at Yuki when he notices him. "Yukiiii help meeee!"

Yuki just laughs and takes the pan. He sets it on the counter, wipes the water from the stove with a towel, sets the pan back on, turns the temperature down, and looks at Shuichi.

Shuichi watches, the looks up at Yuki. "You're really good at cooking."

"No, you're just terrible at it," Yuki replies, moving closer to Shuichi.

"Aww Yuki, don't be so mean to m--"

He's cut off by Yuki kissing him, holding him gently but firmly in place. When they release, Shuichi looks up into Yuki's eyes.

"Yuki? Will you say it?"

"Say what."

"I love you."

Yuki stares into Shuichi's eyes for a long minute, but his face softens a bit with a smile. "No."

That look was all Shuichi needed, and he melts in Yuki's arms, saying one more thing before leaning back in for the kiss.

"I love you too, Yuki."

* * *

I wrote the end of this like a week after I wrote the rest. Yeah. Because who doesn't like mac-n-cheese? xD  
Hope you enjoyed, whether you did or not, I appreciate reviews. Thanks c: 


End file.
